A Normal Day For Tenchi
by Hasu Hana
Summary: Finally updated...CHAPTER 6! Yay! This story will be kept on the site, because of possitive feed back that I have been receiving.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for choosing to read my fan fiction. Uh…what was I going to say. Oh, um…well, I've had this story for about a year I think, but I just never bothered to put it up on the site. But now I'm obsessed with getting my stories on. So, there will be a lot of chapters, because I had to split a twenty-three page story into chapters all at one time. If I had it my way, I wouldn't split my story into chapters, but that's me. So, I'll stop talking, and let you get on with the story. Just for future reference, I tend to ramble on at these parts, so just ignore me if you see a huge paragraph like this. 

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this on here? Why would I write a fan fiction, key word 'fan' if I was the creator of Tenchi Muyo? Seriously…Oh! Oh yeah, um…I don't own Tenchi Muyo, or any of the characters. There you go.

Chapter 1

Tenchi looked over at the clock, and realized that it was nine o'clock. He had slept in two hours late, and he was supposed to be in Tokyo by now. He was in huge trouble!

He rolled onto the floor with a thud, and began to change. He was putting his shoes on, when Ryoko stuck her head in the doorway. 

"Hi, Tenchi!" ^-^

"Go away, leave me alone!"

"Look at who woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!"

"Ryoko! Please leave me alone! I am really late, and I have no time for your trouble."

"Oh come on! I am not trouble. What are you talking about?" Ryoko said crossly, but with a sly little smile.

"Oh Ryoko! You know you are. Don't act like you don't know. Remember that one time when you blew up that whole hallway of the house. Not to mention almost my whole room!"

"No, I don't remember that." She paused, then smiled a little, "Okay, I think I remember a little something about it."

"Oh! You do remember. We'll finish this later. Bye, Ryoko!"

Tenchi left quickly grabbing his bag, papers flying out. Ryoko sat on Tenchi's bed, and thought to her self. She wondered what the future could hold for her. She lay down, covered up, and went to sleep. She had pleasant dreams of Tenchi, and being in Tokyo with him.

Tenchi grabbed some breakfast that Sasami had made. Tenchi thanked her gratefully. 

"Thanks, Sasami. Your such a great cook. What would we do with out you?"

"Probably starve to death." They laughed, remembering the time when Sasami had left to find Tenchi in Tokyo, because everyone was trying to steal her money. Tenchi said good bye.

Tenchi had almost reached the door, when all of the sudden Tenchi heard, 

"Oh my little 'guinea pig'!" It was Washu, the greatest scientist in the universe. (A/N: If you haven't noticed yet, Washu's were I get my pen name. ^-^) This was Washu's nickname for Tenchi, because she liked to experiment on him. He rolled his eyes, and wondered if he would ever get out of the house today, or wondered if he should go at all. 

It was already ten now, and he wouldn't even make it to Tokyo until about eleven. He had wanted to spend the day in Tokyo, get out of this crazy house.

"Thank you Little Washu!"

"Thanks for what?"

"You have now just convinced me not to go to Tokyo today!"

"Oh! Oh no, I am so sorry!"

"No, no it's all right. I've been having a bad day already."

"Okay, no experiments for you today."

"I will for once, if you want me to."

"No, I shouldn't. Today's experiment is a little stressful." Tenchi thought to himself _'Aren't they always though?'_ "This one involves many blood samples, tying you down to the table, asking you lots of questions, a special diet, and much more!"

"Hmmm…,"said Tenchi, "that sounds a lot like all of your other experiments."

"I know," Washu said in a high pitched voice. "Tenchi, you had better get some rest."

"Thanks Little Washu." Washu went to her laboratory, and Tenchi went to his room. 

A/N: Nyeh, I don't really like the first chapter, but I don't know, tell me what you think. I love to hear from you guys. ^-^


	2. Anger

A/N: So, this is chapter two of my story, if you liked the first chapter, that's probably why your reading this. Uh…and I won't make this so long, so here it goes, and thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I hate to do this, but here it is. I don't own Tenchi Muyo, or the characters in it. Thank you.

Chapter 2

Ryoko had rolled all the way over to the wall now, and was covered with the blankets. Tenchi didn't see her, and had lay down on the bed. 

"What a great day." Said Tenchi sarcastically.

Ryoko woke up, and realized Tenchi was laying on the bed. 

Ryoko got up, her eyes were big, and she was red in the face. She was smiling, and had her hands on her cheeks ^-^. Then she hovered over Tenchi, and looked at him. Then Tenchi opened his eyes. Ryoko flew quickly to a dark corner of his room.

"Ryoko! What are you doing in my room? Were you trying to kiss me or something? Why were you so close to my face? Ugh, you make me so angry! What were you doing in here?"

"Umm…well you see-"

"You know Ryoko I don't want to hear it! I've had enough of you! I can't stand it!"

Ryoko had tears in her eye, "Sorry I ju-"

"NO! I told you, I don't want to hear it! I'm so fed up with you today. Get out!" Ryoko floated out of Tenchi's room, with her head down, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked back for a brief moment at Tenchi. Tenchi looked at her. The look she had was of pure sorrow. The setting sun reflected in her tears brightly, her eyes a bright, golden yellow. Her eyes were brimming with tears. Then she sighed, and shut the door. She leaned against the door, and slid to the floor. She cried silently, until she heard Ayaika coming up the stairs. Ryoko quickly wiped her eyes. 

"Ryoko, what's the matter?"

Shakily, she said, "Nothing, I just fell down."

"Okay." 

~*~

Tenchi was thinking back to what had happened and it pierced his heart. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. "Poor Ryoko. Man! Now I feel like such a jerk. Why did I have to go and say that?" 

That look haunted him through out the night in his dreams.

~*~

Ryoko was outside, out on the tree limb that Tenchi had always stood on when he wanted to be alone, and think. She lay down on the limb, and cried. Now she doubted that her fantasies of going to Tokyo with Tenchi would ever come true.

She hadn't meant anything bad at all. Now she was sure that Ayaika was going to win Tenchi. 

"NO," yelled Ryoko, then she whispered, "he was all I had ever wanted when I first saw him. More than anything in the universe! Why? How could this have happened?" When she first met Tenchi, she couldn't leave him alone. Now he hated her. Ryoko cried herself to sleep on the limb, and stayed there all night.

A/N: Emotional, blech, it makes me sick. No, just kidding. Uhhh…so, yeah it's goes like that, and then some. Yeah. Just read on, it gets better, I think anyways.


	3. Leaving

A/N: If your still with me, thank you, I'm not doing a long commentary.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, we all know it. Say it with me, 'I don't own Tenchi Muyo!' That was exciting. Okay, know read the story. 

Chapter 3

It was now morning, and Tenchi was looking for Ryoko all over the place. "Ryoko! Where are you? I'm really sorry!" Yelled Tenchi out by the shimmering lake in front of his house.

Tenchi looked all over the place he just couldn't find her. "Grandpa?"

"Yes Tenchi, what is it?"

"Have you seen Ryoko anywhere today?"

"No. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning. Why?"

"Well, I did something, and I want to apologize."

"What did you do?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated."

"Come on Tenchi. Tell me, you know that I could help you."

"Well, yesterday she was in my room, and I got really mad at her. I exploded right in her face Grandpa. Oh, and then Grandpa this is what made me feel really sorry. I told her to get out, and then she looked back at me, and the tears in her eyes, the expression on her face. Grandpa it hurt like there was a pierce in my heart!"

"Well, you must feel really sorry. I hope you find her. Maybe she went for a walk in the forest or went off to fly."

So Tenchi looked some more. He looked in the house. He looked in the living room, and saw Ayaika watching the TV. "Hi Tenchi!"

"Hey, Ayaika have you seen Ryoko?"

"No! This is about the eighth time you've asked me today. What is this obsession with finding Ryoko anyways? Usually you want to get as far away from her as possible. You've been looking all morning. Why don't you sit down with me, and watch TV."

"No Ayaika, I can't. I really need to find Ryoko." Ayaika crossed her arms, and pouted.

Tenchi took his grandfathers advice, and looked in the forest. He finally came to the tree limb. Ryoko was fast asleep. He looked at her, "I'm so sorry Ryoko."

Ryoko slowly woke up.

Tenchi again said, "I'm sorry Ryoko."

"Yeah, Tenchi, sure. Now go away! You hate me don't you?"

"No! I don't hate you."

"Oh yeah? Then why did you yell at me like that?" 

"Well, Ryoko to be perfectly honest that's the way I always talk to you isn't it?"

"Yeah Tenchi, but just because I'm the big space pirate, doesn't mean that I don't have feelings you know. You don't talk to the other girls like that. It's only me. Most of the time it doesn't hurt my feelings, but what you did yesterday-I don't know-it was really different. I just wish for once you could at least act like I'm a person. You know?"

"Well, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, I've been thinking, and you know what I think?" Tenchi shook his head, and Ryoko answered, "I think I should take my space pirate life up again. You know it really worked for me."

"No Ryoko! Please don't go. I'm really sorry! What can I do to make it up to you?"

"How about you leave me alone, and I'll get packed up to go. Maybe I'll stay around for the rest of today, but I don't think things will get any better."

"You know Ryoko. Why I yell at you a lot is because you do a lot of things to make me mad. So, I think you bring a lot of it upon yourself."

"Well, I think that's why I should leave. You know. I don't need some wonderful guy," her voice began to shake, "holding me back. I can't wait for him. Especially when he doesn't care for me that way. Tenchi I always struggled against Ayaika to get you for mine, but all of my attempts failed. I really loved you Tenchi, but I failed to make you love me back. I think I've just wasted too much time here. I need to leave."

"But Ryoko-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Leave me alone. I'll be back in a while. I'll stay the night, and leave tomorrow forever."

"Ryoko, we'll all really miss you!"

"You should have thought about that yesterday Tenchi."

~*~

"Mom?"

"Yes Ryoko what is it?"

"I had a fight with Tenchi, and now I really want to leave and pick up my space pirate life again."

"This is all about Tenchi?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't think that's a very good reason to leave do you?"

"Yes, I think it's a perfectly good reason."

"Why do you think that?"

"Remember how I used to always fight with Ayaika over Tenchi? I loved Tenchi, but Mom, he doesn't love me back, and I'm sick of it! It hate it! He doesn't love me. And it hurts. I thought that I was winning. He was all I had ever wanted when I first laid eyes on him. He was so kind to me then. Now, most of the time he just yells at me. Tells me to go away. I figured Ayaika had won. Why should I keep fighting for it, if I'm already declared the loser?" Ryoko ended.

"You know Ryoko, I really think Ayaika hasn't won."

"Oh? And why do you say that?"

"Well, I observe Tenchi. Very often in fact. He doesn't seem to have a tendency towards you or Ayaika."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then you mean there's still hope."

"Yes."

"But, no. I cannot stay anyways. Nothing will change between Tenchi and I, and I know that for a fact."

"Oh! You say that like you were me!" Washu said happily.

"Mom! I'm serious. I'm just wasting my time here. If I did stay things would be too awkward." Ryoko said.

"Maybe, and maybe not. You never know." Washu smiled.

"Okay… Thanks Mom. If anyone asks, this conversation never happened. Now where is Ryo-oki?"

Ryoko went to look for Ryo-oki, and hoped she wouldn't find her, so that she wouldn't have to leave.

A/N: So, that's the end of chapter three. Umm…I hope your still liking it, if you've made it this far. There's still a long way to go.


	4. Persuasion

A/N: I really don't have anything to say, so I'll just let you read the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo. There, I said it easily.

Chapter 4

Tenchi walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. He really was worried about Ryoko leaving. He hadn't known that Ryoko had loved him so much. 

"What's the matter?" Asked a worried Mihoshi. 

"Well, Ryoko is leaving, because we had a fight."

"Oh no! Ryoko is leaving? But she can't!"

"I know. She says that she wants to go back to the old space pirate life."

"But if she does that, then I have to go and track her down."

"Why? Weren't you supposed to work here on Earth from now on?"

"Well, actually I was only supposed to make sure that Ryoko didn't leave the planet, because she was banned to Earth. So if she leaves, I'll have to go turn her in." (A/N: I don't know if this is true, because its been so long since I've seen Tenchi Muyo, but…it works doesn't it? ^_^)

"Well, that causes a problem. Man, everything is falling apart here."

"Tenchi we have to find a way to keep her here. I don't want to leave! Being a Space Cadet is really hard work, and I don't like hard work. I like to eat and sleep, and sleep some more." Tenchi had to think of some way to keep Ryoko here, but he needed some help. 

He knew that Ayaika wouldn't help him. She would be overwhelmed with joy, because she would have Tenchi all to her self. Grandpa wouldn't help, because he wants Tenchi to think of how to handle his own problems. 

The only two people he knew that would be of any help were Sasami, and Washu. 

He found Sasami and brought her to Washu's laboratory. They thought of many plans, but all of them Washu rejected. She thought that they were all to simple, and they needed a confusing plan. One that would confuse Ryoko, so she wouldn't know how to leave.

"That's it," Washu shouted after a long silence, which scared Sasami and Tenchi. "We'll confuse her so much that she won't know how to leave."

"Washu. I don't know if that's such a great idea." Said Tenchi losing hope. "I don't know what to do. Maybe I should just tell her that I love her."

Both Sasami, and Washu were silent. Then Washu said, "That's a perfect plan Tenchi, but do you really love her?

"No-well, I really don't know. But how am I supposed to keep her here? Sasami, what do you think?"

Sasami was playing with Ryooki, so she hadn't been paying attention for a while. "Huh, what? I don't know, but I think I should make dinner now."

~*~

Tenchi went outside, and found Ryoko there. "Hey Ryoko."

"Hi." Said Ryoko stiffly. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Are you really?" Tenchi said sadly, and he looked at the ground.

"Yes, and there's nothing that you can do to stop me."

"Yeah, well what if I told you something."

"Like what? I'm listening."

"I love you."

Ryoko stood starring at Tenchi. Had her ears deceived her? "Did you just say that you love me?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that? Don't you love me?"

"Yes, but that's not what you said earlier."

"Well, I do. And I don't want you to leave."

Then Ryoko had a thought. "You know what, you don't love me! You're just saying that so I will stay! Tenchi, you are so easy to read! Now you've lied to me! I can't stand it anymore I think I'm going to leave right now."

"No! Ryoko, please don't leave. If you leave, everything will be different."

"How?"

"Well for one thing, I'll miss those fights that you always have with Ayaika."

"You will?"

"Well yeah, I mean then if you leave Ayaika will be the one hanging all over me! You wouldn't like that would you? And Sasami really wants you to stay. She really likes you. Mihoshi, and Washu will miss you also. I know that Grandpa is really fond of you too."

"Wow! All of those people would miss me? Even you Tenchi? I'm so loved!^.^"

"Yes I would Ryoko."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, so are you going to leave?"

"No, I guess not." Ryoko went over to Tenchi, and hugged him. Tenchi hugged her back, and Ryoko said, while hitting Tenchi over the head, "but don't you ever lie to me like that again! What? Is that your example of a sick joke?"

"Ouch! Xo"

"Oh, sorry Tenchi!" Ryoko said coming over to him.

A/N: Aww, warm and fuzzy! But that's not the end. I don't now when this story will ever end. 


	5. Normal again?

A/N: Uh…chapter 5. This one. That's all I have to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, or the characters.

Chapter 5

The next morning, Tenchi came out of his room, dragging his feet slowly. _ 

"Good Morning Tenchi!" ^-^ Said a bright and cheerful Ryoko.

"What are you so happy about? Yesterday you were all mad at me."

"Well, what do you have to be so grumpy about?" Ryoko pouted.

"Remember when you hit me on the back of the head yesterday?"

"No."

"Ryoko!"-_-

"What? Oh, I mean sorry. So what were you saying?"

"Yeah, well now I have this big headache."

"Your welcome." Tenchi gave her an angry look, and sat down at the table. He waited for Sasami to bring out breakfast.

Suddenly Sasami came through the kitchen door, holding a pot of rice, and a basket of hot fresh rolls. Tenchi thought that it smelt heavenly, especially when he was starving.^.^

Sasami went back into the kitchen, and came back out with a pan of eggs, pancakes, and a jug of fresh squeezed orange juice. As Sasami again went back into the kitchen Tenchi had to wonder how early Sasami had to wake up to create such wonderful food every morning. He didn't really think to hard about it though, because he knew that she loved to do it. Again Sasami came in with plenty of bowls, spoons, and another pan full of bacon. 

Sasami asked Tenchi to call all of the girls to breakfast, "You could bring the gong if you want to Tenchi." Tenchi didn't want to though, he really hated that gong. It always interrupted his peaceful sleep. He really liked to sleep, but who doesn't. 

Tenchi came to sit back down at the table. Ryoko was starring at Tenchi. O_O Finally he yelled, "What? What do you want from me? Maybe if you took a picture it would last longer."

"Do you have one for me? Do you think you could sign it? My name is Ryoko, and I would like it to say 'To my beloved Ryoko from your true love Tenchi.' Could you do that for me?"^.~

"No! Are you nuts?"

"Yes."

"Ryoko your hopeless."--,--

"I know hopelessly in love with you."

All of the girls were slowly gathering at the table. Taking in the great smell of the pancakes and egg.^_^

"Mmm…that smells great," said Mihoshi. Still half asleep, and slowly rested her head on the table.

"Mihoshi, you can't do your two favorite things at the same time," said a very awake, and ready Kiyone. Kiyone was really the only one that was ready in the morning. She had already taken a shower, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. 

Little Washu came to the table looking at a notebook, reading over some notes. "Tenchi, I need you for some experiments today." Tenchi looked at her -_-x, and all of the sudden he felt really tiered. These experiments usually took a lot out of him.

"Oh, well I have some farming to do today. Maybe if I finish early I could help you."

"Thank you Tenchi." 

Sasami came to the table, and sat down. "Dig in everyone." Everyone reached for the warm rolls, and as usual Ryoko ate a lot. Mihoshi ate equally well. This was the one thing both of them agreed on. They were the biggest pigs out of all of them. 

Ryoko was done before everyone else as usual. She sat back, and sighed a sigh of content. Then Ryoko sitting in the air, floating stretched her legs out. Then she grabbed a glass of orange juice, and threw the juice at Ayaika. 

"Hey!" Shouted Ayaika standing up. "What was that for?'

"Well, you were looking a little tired, and I just wanted to help wake you up. That's all."

"I have to take another shower now!"

"Well it won't help, you'll still try to stick like glue to Tenchi."

"No I will not!"

"Oh, sorry I forgot you can't. I'm just to good of competition for you.^_^" Ayaika ran for Ryoko, but Ryoko created a protective bubble around herself, which Ayaika bounced off of. She landed on the couch, and tried to get up and go for Ryoko again. Tenchi stood up, and grabbed her. Ryoko laughed, and glided out of the house silently.

"Why can't we get rid of her? She really is not a good addition to the house. She is a horrible, dirty Space Pirate.-_-x"

"Oh come now Ayaika. She gave up the life long ago." Said Tenchi trying to protect Ryoko a little.

~*~

Ryoko walked over to the side of the lake, and sat in the shade of a large tree. She was happy that she hadn't left, and at least knew that Tenchi cared if she left. Again she fell asleep under the cool shade of the tree.^^

A/N: Everything is happy, or is it? Read on to find out. This is hard to split all these chapters up at the same time, and think up things to say. But hey, it's all about the story…right? Right? Or is it the commentary? Commentary?! Aww!


	6. Suspicious

A/N: So, last chapter, pretty happy. Well in the Tenchi household everything can't stay that way for long right. With a bunch of alien girls running around the house, crazy about the same earth guy? I think not!

Disclaimer: Don't own Tenchi Muyo.

Chapter 6

Mihoshi looked out of her doorway suspiciously. She sneaked down the hallway, and went down to the living room. Sasami was watching TV with Ayaika, and Kiyone, and Mihoshi tiptoed silently behind them. "What are you doing Mihoshi?" said Kiyone not even looking behind her. "I know you're up to something. When your up to something you always sneak around, tiptoeing. You used to always do that when we were Space Cadets."

"Oh, you know I'm just practicing being really quiet you know. Just incase I need it. Like, what if some guy comes in the middle of the night, and I need to sneak up behind him."

"Mihoshi, no one practices sneaking up for fun. You are up to something. Now tell me."

"Really I'm not up to anything, I'm just getting a little snack, and I was just remembering one of our cases."

"Hmm… which one?"

"Remember that one where we uhh… when we had to be really quiet, because we were going to surprise that whole secret, underground company thingy. We were going to bust 'em. Then I almost sneezed-"

" -But then I saved you! Yeah, that was a great case. But I had to get stuck with you for a partner. I could have gotten that really handsome guy out on the case, but our head chief said that you needed to be watched over. Okay, what ever."

Mihoshi quickly grabbed something out of the refrigerator, and ran up-stairs.

~*~

"Yeah, he's really nice, I'm sure-"

"Mmm…that's really good," said a little girl.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry they're a little large. But it's fine." Said Mihoshi with a little doubt in her voice.

~*~

Tenchi was finally almost done doing work in the garden. He wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead, and had a smudge of dirt on his cheek. Ryoko had moved to the shade of another tree to watch Tenchi working. 

She watched him dreamily, Tenchi had yelled at her a few times to get up and help him. She would yell back in reply that he looked like he was okay doing it all by himself, because she really liked watching him instead.

"I guess I'll have to let Washu experiment on me today. It's only about three o'clock."

Tenchi started towards the house, and went to Washu's laboratory. He looked around for her, but it's extremely hard to find a girl who is the size of a twelve-year-old in an expanse of five planets big. Just who knows how big those planets are anyways? 

Tenchi saw something that interested him, and he stood transfixed. It was so quiet, he could hear his heart beating. THUD, THUD, THUD. He was lost now, and his mouth was gapped open. 

"Hi Tenchi," said Washu at a normal volume, but it made Tenchi jump.

"Wha-wha-what?" Washu was in her floating chair, and she was typing something up on her console. 

"Did you come for the experiments that I am going to run?"

"Yeah, that's why I came. It's really quiet in here, you need some background music playing or something."

"I like it quiet, so I could hear everything. I really like to listen to my heart beating. It tells me that my body is still functioning properly."

"I guess, I guess that's true. So what's this testing all about?"

"Well, it's really quiet complicated, so I won't confuse you with it. It will take hours to explain, but I could tell you later if you want me to."

"Oh, no that's fine. Let's get over with the testing." So they got on with the experiments. Now today's experiments really tiered Tenchi out more than usual. Washu needed a lot of blood samples, and she told him that afterward, he might want to get a lot of rest. He was tied down to the table for a very long time. It wasn't very comfortable either. The table was really cold, and he had all of these wires, and suction cup thingies sticking out from all over his body. Sometimes some of these experiments really scared Tenchi. And sometimes Tenchi hadn't always said yes to them. He wondered why science had to be so painful. It was in school for him, and it also was at home. Anyways science was not his friend. 

"Okay Tenchi, we're all done. Thank you so much these results came out splendidly. You're such a good guinea pig. Would you like a treat?"

"No thanks Little Washu, that's quite all right." 

Tenchi was let go, and he went to his room. On his way there, he noticed that Mihoshi's door was closed, but she never closed her door. That was strange, but he figured that she was just sick. So he pressed onward to his room, hit the bed, and fell asleep.

~*~

"Hey Tenchi, it's time to wake up. It's time for dinner."

"What who is that?"

"It's me, Ayaika"

"Oh, hi. What time is it?"

"About six o'clock. You were really tiered."

"Yeah, I guess I was. Washu ran all of these tests, and they really took a lot out of me."

"You know Tenchi, you really shouldn't let her do that."

"Why not? She really needs it." 

"Does she really? Why can't she test anyone else here? Why does it all ways have to be you?"

"Well seeing as I'm the only guy around here that is from earth, it may effect me differently than you guys."

"Hmm… I don't know."

"Well, let's go eat. I'm starving. Hey Ayaika, is something wrong with Mihoshi, because she's been locked up in her room for quite a while. She never really closes her door, is she sick?"

"I don't know Tenchi, but she was acting really weird earlier, when she was getting a snack from the refrigerator."

Tenchi got up from the bed, and walked past Ayaika. "I'm going to go check on her." He walked to Mihoshi's door, and knocked.

"Uhh… don't come in yet! Who is it?" Said a muffled voice.

"It's me Tenchi, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Okay you can come in." Tenchi turned the doorknob, and entered the room. Mihoshi was sitting on the floor, and sitting on the bed was a little girl. A little girl with extremely large clothes on, and she looked strangely familiar. 

"Mihoshi, is this why you've been acting so strangely today?"

"Yes," answered Mihoshi. "She came here. I found her lying unconscious on the ground outside. So, I brought her in, gave her some of my clothes, and fed her. I didn't want anyone to see her before you did. Can she stay hear with us? Please, she's really nice." The little girl smiled up at Tenchi. Tenchi kneeled near the bed, he smiled back.

"What's your name?"

"Yugi."

A/N: OMG! It's Yugi! I don't know if she was from the Tenchi Muyo series, or not. Was she? Nyah, who cares, there's no Tenchi In Tokyo category, so I'll just put it here. Hopefully everyone knows who she is, although everyone should. Um…she was like my favorite villain. I had to have her. She's so cute. ^-^


End file.
